Someone To Live For
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: A birthday present from Will exposes JJ's dark secret. But he doesn't have her expected reaction. TRIGGER WARNING.


_**TRIGGER WARNING: Contains descriptions of self harm!**_

_A/N: Angsty, but sweet at the same time if that's even possible._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Jennifer Jareau had never met a man she was as comfortable with as she was with William LaMontagne.

Hesitant at first about letting Will into her life, JJ had let her walls come down, knowing within just a few months that she loved him.

They had not had sex yet, because they hadn't felt the need to rush what was already perfect.

But JJ was still not completely open to him.

* * *

"I hope you like it," Will drawled softly, watching expectantly as she opened her birthday present.

Pulling at the ribbon, JJ let it fall away. Not wanting to tear into it, JJ carefully lifted the tape holding the paper down, eventually pulling it off of the present.

Inside was a velvet box. Looking up at Will in surprise, she picked it up and opened it when he nodded eagerly at her.

Opening the box, her face held an expression of utter surprise, mingled with happiness, when she saw the beautiful silver charm bracelet sitting inside.

"Will...," she breathed.

"Do you like it?" Will asked nervously.

"Wi-yes, I love it, but...you didn't have to spend-"

"JayJay, stop it. Every girl should feel special on her birthday. Here, I'll put it on for you," Will said, reaching out for the box.

"No, that's ok," JJ said hurriedly, placing her hand on top of his.

"You don't like it," Will said sadly. JJ's heart broke as his face fell, resembling a puppy that was hungry and lost.

"Will, I love it, really, I do. Thank you so much. I just don't want to wear it right now," she said quickly.

"Just try it on for me? Please?" Will pleaded.

At his insistence, and for the sad look that had crossed his face before, JJ couldn't argue anymore. Nodding, her heart quickened as he lifted the bracelet from the box. He was going to find out any second now.

Pushing up the sleeve on her jacket, Will froze. Looking up at JJ, he saw the tears filling her eyes.

Keeping her hand in his, he placed the bracelet back in the box before gently running the tip of his finger over one of the scars that was visible around her wrist.

"JayJay...what are these from?"

JJ opened her mouth to speak, trying to force a word out, but instead, she broke down completely, tears falling thick and fast.

Moving hurriedly, Will wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "JayJay...don't cry on your birthday. Don't cry, you're breakin' my heart"

Burying her face in his shoulder, JJ clutched at him, falling to him for comfort as she cried all her tears. She'd never told anyone about her cutting before. A friend of hers had found out about a year earlier and had been acting strange around her ever since.

She had been so scared that Will would do the same.

Pulling back, Will tipped her chin up, brushing away some of her tears with his thumb. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sniffling, JJ swallowed thickly. "Because no-one wants to be with a cutter"

Cupping her cheek, Will looked at her sadly. "JJ, that's not what defines you. You are so much more than that. You are a beautiful woman who is so sweet, and I love spendin' time with you. Sure, you've had some troubles, but that's not gonna send me runnin' for the hills"

"Most people...when they find out...they look at me differently. Like I'm some kind of unstable mess," JJ told him softly as he handed her some tissues.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me...I wanna help you, Jay, because it breaks my heart to see a beautiful girl like you in so much pain"

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes with the tissues. However, more tears fell when Will pressed a gentle kiss to the scars adorning her wrists.

"How about we put that bracelet on?" he asked softly. JJ nodded, still wiping at her eyes. She watched as he gently put the bracelet around her wrist and did up the catch.

"Beautiful," he appraised, smiling at her. Wrapping his arms around her again, he kissed her temple.

JJ knew she loved him. And she knew the cutting had to stop.

She had someone to live for.


End file.
